Alpha x Omega SasuNaru
by YamoriHanato
Summary: Naruto hate alpha (not his siblings who are alpha) but someone name Sasuke claim him as his mate. Naruto got into heat and was mark by Sasuke. Will Naruto get a happy ending? Or a bad one?
1. Chapter 1 (11-19 21:14:01)

**Third Person**

"Mom, I'm going now!" Naruto said.

"Alright, be safe and don't forget to bring your medicine Naruto mom, Kushina says as she hand him his medicine. "Thank!" He reply and left to school running as he take his medicine.

 **Naruto POV**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a omega one of the lowest. I'm not very good at sport because I'm a omega, I always get low grades like 34, 47, and 58 percent.. well, not really every omega is like me.

I never wanted to be a omega in the first place but I have to accept my fate even if I don't, lucky almost everyone in the hidden leaf school are kind, I have friends who are omega and beta... and a alpha.. thinking about being mate with one of them and getting pregnant disgust me! *sighs* whatever..

 **~At School~**

"Morning Naruto!" A girl with long pink hair said.

"Morning Sakura!" I reply back to the person whom I have a crush on since elementary, all the way to high school. May be strange since I'm a omega.

"M-morning Naruto..."

"Morning Hinata!" I smile and she seem to gotten redder.. maybe she's sick, again? I place my hand on her and her head is starting to heat up.

"Ah! Hinata?! Are you sick again?!" I panic and brought her to the infirmary once again.

 **~Infirmary~**

"So Hinata seems to faint again huh? Oh well, lay her on one of the bed Naruto. Also can you please stay in here while I'm out?" Our nurse teacher Ms.Pole said.

"Sure not a problem! Believe it!" With that the nurse left.

'Now let's put Hinata on one of the beds.'

'Huh? Someone already sleeping there, then this one near the window shall now.' I thought and lay the fainted Hinata there, as I wait till the Ms. Pole came back.

Then I notice the middle bed that I was about to put Hinata in, open.

"Hn.." The guy with the raven hair said.. but is hn even a fucking word?!

The raven hair dude look at me and grin which makes my heart race.

'Why is my heart racing so fast?! No, don't tell me he's my mate??' I thought, then heard the raven dude said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It a pleasure to meet you. Your name please?"

"U-uh.. Naruto Uzumaki..." I reply.

"Heh, Naruto Uzumaki huh? Nice name."

"T-thanks..!" Hearing him saying my name makes my heart even go faster! FUCK!!!

"Well, Naruto.. I'm really am happy to finally found you." He said, turned me around to make my back face him and bite my nape.

"Eek!" *Ba-dump*

"See you Naruto." He gave me a peck on the cheek and left with SUCH evil smirk! Well, lucky I'm not in heat yet. Even if he mark me when I'm not in heat, I'm not his mate yet and I can.. relax right?? *Sighs*

"I'm back! Oh, what wrong Naruto? Are you sick? Your face is red." Ignoring Ms. Pole, I left.

Before I knew it I saw, girls saying someone name which was Sasuke. 'Annoying' I thought and then I saw Sakura there. And thought to myself

'If I said hi to Sasuke then Sakura will admire me?'

 **~Short Daydreaming~**

"N-naruto!" Sakura said.

"Yes?" I smile.

"P-please go out with me!"

"Why?" I ask.

"B-because if you know him that mean your in the alpha family too! I know I'm a beta but I can make our marriage and everything great!" Sakura blush with 50 shreds.

"Alright, lets date. My darling~ v"

Sakura fainted*

 **~DayDream Ended~**

'Ok! Let's have this a try!'

"Y-yo Sasuke!" I said trying to sound familiar with him. But instead of a hello, he gave me a cold stare and I left instantly.

'What the heck was that?! I thought that he was kind and all! But maybe it was probably all my imagination of him being nice. Yes, that's right just my imagination... but why do I feel a itch inside of me?.. oh well.' The bell rang and I went to my classroom.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person**

"Fuhuhu~ We are finally back" said a ponytail blonde girl with green eyes color and glasses.

"Kekeke! Can't wait to see big bro!" A orange hair with orange eyes said.

"Yeah. I really hope we meet him soon." A beautiful girl with long red hair and blue eyes said.

"But lets us get a hotel first then we'll meet with mom, dad, and little bro." Blondie says with a serious funny tone.

"Right.." *-.-* -Orange

"I don't trust that tone of your." -Red

"Eh?! Why though?!" -Blonde

"Ask yourself.." -Orange

 **Naruto POV**

Sighs* "School is so boring and tiring.."

'Hm? Is that Sasuke? Where is he going?' I followed him.

"So, what do you want to talk about." Sasuke ask Sakura.

"U-uh.. Sasuke-kun if you don't mind.. w-will you willing to go out with me?" Sakura gave Sasuke a love letter and it broke my heart that the girl whom I like, confessed to raven shit.

"Sorry I'm a alpha I can't date a beta." Sasuke says with a cold tone.

"E-even so--" Sakura was cut off.

"I have someone whom I like and that person will be my mate."

"B-but! I'm pretty sure I'm even bett--" Sakura got cut off again.

"Follow your fate they say."

"... F-fine! But I won't give up on you Sasuke!!" Sakura ran away crying.

'HOW DARE YOU REJECT SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE!!' Angrily I thought.

"Heh.. I guess it's no use because your an alpha and I'm a beta. Well, thanks for coming." Tears came down from Sakura as she left.

'How dare Sasuke make Sakura cry?! That fucking raven!! Well, lucky I have a c-chanc-... e-eh, what's hap..pening? Didn't I took-?!' I felt shiver down my spine as I turn over to see Sasuke standing there with a satisfied smirk.

"N-no! Don't come any closer!" I tried to run away but because of my heat Sasuke caught me before I can run.

 ***Time pass***

 **Uzumaki POV**

"Minato, I'm worry. Naruto haven't come back from school. Did he go into heat or something? ..." Kushina tears up of the thought she's having right now.

"D-don't worry Kushina. I'm pretty sure he's staying at a friend house and forgot to tell us. So let wait till tomorrow a-alright?" Says Minato who have a worry face.

"R-right.." replied.

As they waited till tomorrow they got a text from Naruto saying,

From: Naruto

To: Minato and Kushina

Dear, mom and dad

I slept at a friend house because I was tired from school. I don't think I'll be going to school today so imma be coming back while my friend goes to school. I'll try to do the house work if I can. Also mom can you please teach me how to cook? And dad can you tutor me, because there's a test coming up and I don't wanna fail and fall back a year.

-Love, your sincerely son Naruto.

Sigh in relief* "I'm glad he isn't in heat or raped." Kushina says with a beautiful smile.

"Yeah." Replied Minato.

"Wait... he say friend right??"

"Yea, why Kushina?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?! NO WHAT IF IT A BOY?!!"

"K-kushina? Honey, clam down! ~"

"I WILL KILL THAT PERSON!!"

 **To be continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto POV**

sighs* 'I don't wanna go to school even though it been 3 days straight.. wonder how's Sasuke doing... eh? W-why am I thinking about that guy?! D-don't tell me I..' "LIKE HIMMMM?!!??!" I thought and yelled.

 ***Ding Dong***

"C-coming!" I said and went over to open the door. "Y-yes? Do you guy-?!"

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Yo, bro!"

"Your neechan is back!"

"Surah, Murshio and Kurina?! You guys are back!"

"Of course! You look as cute as usually! Have you found your mate yet?" Kurina ask me.

"A-... erm.."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?! You like him but don't like him?! What do you ever mean Nana-chan?" A surprise Kurina said.

"I-i just don't know.." Answer Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-niichan! I'll kill him for you!" Surah said with sparkle eyes.

"Don't worry bro. Getting fuck by a man isn't bad at all." Mushiro said as he pump up his chest.

"W-wait? What do you mean?" The confusion Naruto said.

"Well, since I'm a omega I actually have sèx with men." Mushiro surprising doesn't give a damm about what he said.

"YOU HAVE SÈX WITH DUDES/OLD MEN?!!" Both Kurina and Naruto said as Surah went to turn on some Korean drama.

"Yes and I also cross dress so no one, whom I have it with would know my identity." Reply Mushiro.

"But why do you do it?" Ask Naruto

"For money" -Mushiro

"Seriously??" -Kurina

"Yep! Well, I do hope I found someone in my life too though." Mushiro left to his room.

".. Well Kurina-neesan have you found your mate?" Naruto ask.

"Sadly.. no." *TT* Kurina reply.

"I-I see. But your a alpha so I'm pretty sure that everyone love you!"

"Yeah, but no one I mean NO ONE even confess to meee!!" Whined Kurina as she went to open the fridge to find food while crying.

Sighs* "I guess their life are easy?" Naruto murmur to himself.

 **~16 minutes pass~**

 **Sasuke POV**

"So, Sasuke! How about we do something fun?" *Wink* a ugly girl with cake on her face holding onto my arm said.

"Your too ugly to stand next to me." I walk away from her coldly and she yelled back.

"ONE DAY!! YOU'LL BE MINE SASUKE!! MINE I SAY!!!" She ran off into the distance.

"Hn"

'Hmm? Why is there a apple on the floor?"

"Ah! Excuse me that mine!" I look up and saw a red hair women coming toward me she kinda look like someone.

"Hello?" The red hair women said.

"O-oh, here you go." I gave her the apple back.

"Thanks!" She reply and walk away but other stuff were falling so I ask her.

"If you don't mind I can help."

"Really! Thanks!" She smile.

"By the way what's your name?" She ask.

"Sasuke Uchiha. So what's your?" I ask her back.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki." I was kinda shock.

"Oh so your Naruto mom am I right?"

"Ohh! You must be his friend right?" She gave me a smile which is not exactly a smile.

"Yes, also don't worry I done noting with your son Naruto."

"Really? That's good." She sigh in relief.

"Well, here we are," She open the door.

"Come inside Sasuke."

".. Sorry intruding."

"S-Sasuke?!" I heard someone voice which I know who it is.

"Hello there Naruto" I smirk.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So.. is he that guy, bro?" Murshio ask.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto reply with a almost whisper voice.

"Grrr!!" Surah growled at Sasuke while he's looking at Naruto.

'He's cute, but he's a high schooler and a alpha. No chances with the kid.' Kurina though to herself.

"Hn."

 **~Awkward Silent Fills The Room~**

 **Naruto POV**

Heck?! What's with this awkward silent??

"U-um–" Someone interrupted before I speak.

"If your gonna marry or love Narutonii-chan! Your gonna have to go through me first!" Surah pointed at Sasuke as I get confused by her.

"You can marry bro unless you give me money. And show proof you love him. Murshio said not helping or understanding the situation around the room now.

"Hmph! I'll let you marry him if you find me a mate. And prove if you really, REALLY love him." Kurina said not caring what Surah's saying.

"Sure." I saw a smirk under Sasuke lips like he's was already knowing that they'll say those words or lines.

'I feel so left out!! I needa get out now!' As I try to escape but someone grab onto my wrist and pulled me over and started to French kiss me, putting his tongue inside of my mouth–, licking every part of it with a playful smirk on that smile.

"Hmuph!! S-Sasuke! Sto— Hyaa!!" Sasuke started touch my freaking dìck while my 3 siblings are watching!!

 **Third Person**

All 3 of Naruto siblings are watching Naruto getting a French kiss and– about to get fūck up by Sasuke. Sasuke stoped and look at the 3 siblings saying, "Hn. Here's my proof, Uzamki siblings." Sasuke got up and left, leaving the siblings and Naruto shock or speechless.

"N-.. NOOOOO!!! I was suppose to be Narutonii-chan first kiss!!" Surah started to whine and cry at the same time.

"... where's my money??" Murshio ask–, only wanting money.

"French kiss then touch her or his *beep* and *BEEEEP*" Kurina said as she writing down what she was saying.

"..." A pale and soulless Naruto falls onto the ground and keep on repeating, "Sasuke, kiss, fūck, Sasuke, kiss, fūck..."

"Honey! Children! Papa's back! ... eh? What's that noise?" Minato went into the living room and saw Kurina, Murshio, Naruto and Surah saying something weird for some sort.

"K-kushina, honey, what's going on right now?" Ask the worry Minato.

"Ah.~ Seems like Naruto friend name Sasuke came here and something happen. I'm not too sure on the detail though, since I have to help my boss with his wedding." Kushina said as she's cooking.

"Is that why you texted me, saying you have no work?" Minato ask.

"Yeah, that's right." Reply Kushina.

"Well.." Sighed Minato, "At least everything seem as if it's going find right guys." Minato said to both Kushina and his children, as Kushina just nodded her head as she hum.

But for the other,

"NOO!!" They all shouted.

"The word worst is what your looking for dad!/I want money!!/I want someone to be my mate!!/Sasuke, kiss, fūck, Sasuke, kiss, fūck.." they all said.

"Heh..." Minato chuckled a bit.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	6. Chapter 6

"YOSHH!! Today's Halloween guys, so it mean I can find my omega partner!" Kurina said proudly.

'I can be a vampire and bite, Narutonii-chan neck! Fuhuhu beat me to stop that shitty hair! **(Aka Sasuke)** ' Surah thought.

"Hmm~ instead of saying "Trick or treat" I rather say, trick or money~. If they don't give me money then I'll play a trick with them, sexually~" Murshio said and try on his costume of how he'll take it off.

'Why are they so excited?'

"Hey why are you guys so excited for Halloween?" -Naruto

"Seriously bro, Halloween is amazing for getting money!" -Murshio

"That a s-secret..." *huffing/blushing/nose bleeds* -Surah

"Heh-heh-heh~, I rather need to find my omega one!" -Kurina

'What a good reason.." *-_-"* -Naruto

 **~Sun Setting~**

"It's almost time guys!" Kurina said with stars in her eyes.

"You guys go have fun then." Their mom, Kushina says as she chuckled a little bit.

'Whew, I'm glass I wasn't forced to go for Halloween.' Naruto thought with a relaxed face.

"Bro~" -Murshio

"Narutonii-chan~" Surah

"Hehe!~" -Kurina

'I... I have a very very bad feeling about this..' -Naruto thought.

"Gah!! What are you guys doing?! S-stop it, it tickles and it's itchy!" -Naruto.

"Nothing~" -Murshio.

"S-stop taking my clothes off would ya!!" -Naruto

"Nope!" -Murshio, Kurina and Surah.

 **~28 minutes later~**

"Done, took a while doing your make up!~ You look almost like me, ne." -Kurina.

"And putting that wig on your head and the pads on your breast." -Murshio.

"And also putting those clothing I designed for you." -Surah.

'I hate you guys..' -Naruto TT

"Hm? Why is it that your dress as a dude, Surah..?" -Naruto.

"Heh! I rather be a boy to suck out a lovely girl like you,– blood out.~" -Surah *wink*

"U-uhh.. ok?" -Naruto -_-'

"Oh, Murshio your not wearing any slut clothing. That's good." -Naruto

"Whatcha mean bro? I am wearing it but it's hidden~" -Murshio *wink/blushing like a slut*

"..." -Naruto *Sighs*

 **~Night~**

"Go have fun guys!" -Minato

"Hai/Ok/Thanks/Alright!" -Surah, Naruto, Kurina, Murshio.

'I can't believe it.. we're teenagers and we're trick or treating..' -Naruto *Sighs*

"Sorry but we don't hand out money here. Only candies." -???

"Heh, really? Are you sure that you don't hand out money?" -Murshio

"Yes, that's right." -???

"I guess I'll have to play a trick with you then~. Bro, Su, Ku you guys go get mon– I mean candies and I will take care of things here~" -Murshio, holding his hands and going inside his house.

'So.. your just gonna have sèx??' -Kurina, Surah, Naruto sweat drop

"Well, guys imma go my separate way to find my love, see ya'll." -Kurina

'Yes!! It's only me and Narutonii-chan!' -Surah

"N-narutonii-chan!" -Surah, determined with lust and heavily breathing.

"Y-yes?" -Naruto, confusedly ask.

"I-I have something, I always wanted to tell you.~" -Surah, lusting for Naruto *Heart Eyes/Heavily Breathing*

"S-surah?! Why are you acting so strange??" -Naruto, feel something bad is gonna happen.

"I-i really lov–" -Surah

Surah didn't get the chances to tell Naruto how she feels for him because she was knock out by, –

"S-SASUKE?!!?" Naruto yelled with an shock expression.

"Hn." Sasuke was dress as a vampire, his hair is blue like the beautiful night time galaxy or something. And also with red blood eyes.

'Wait! How did he know that this is me?!' Naruto thought.

"S-Sasuke, how did you know that this costume or whatever is me?" Naruto trembled a bit.

"I've... you.." Sasuke said but Naruto couldn't hear him.

"I've finally found you Naruto. But—

 **Sasuke POV**

"I've finally found you Naruto. But you were about to be confessed by your own blooded relative! So this means, I cannot hold back on going easy on you!" I said angrily at him as he flinch at my words.

"S-sorry.. but I didn't know." He reply back not looking at me.

"Hn!" I pull his arm toward a tree where no one is at because their trick or treating.

"Sasuke?" Naruto call out my name but I didn't answer, I was looking down on him with my both arms shielding him. (???)

"Sasuk—" I bitted his neck and licking the blood that were coming out of it.

"Hyaa! S-Sasuke.. p-please not right now– ku.." I didn't listen to him but continue on what I'm doing right now.

I trace my right hands going into his skirt, rubbing his members as I started to French kiss him.

"Mmmhp– ah!" As Naruto got wet, I turn him around, go down and lick or suck his asshole.

"Heh." I smirked at how much he got so wet. I unzipped my zipper and put my harden dīck inside his ass, he moaned out my name.

"Sasuke!~"

"H-hn.." His ass is so tight but got even tighter when I hit his sweet spot.

"A-ah! No! Stop it, I-I can't take it–" I touch his pink nipples and bite his neck once more.

"Ahh!!~"

"A-arg.." We both cum together. I brought Naruto to my house and call his mother since she gave me her number for helping her.

"Hn, today was fun." I said and went to bed sleeping beside with Naruto.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


	7. Chapter 7

'Damm! I didn't get the chance to tell Narutonii-chan how I feel!! GO FÜCK YOURSELF AND GET A BĪTČH YOU SHITTY HAIR!!' Surah cursed in her thought while Kurina is talking to her dad, Minato.

"I finally got myself a beautiful mate! Her name is Mikuni, dad!" Kurina excitedly said.

"Haha, well shouldn't you tell your mother? Although I'm not sure if she will accept Mikuni." Minato said,

 **~Minato FlashBack~**

"Look honey, Surah is playing with her friends, Sai, Ino, and JJ. " -Minato

"Aww! How nice!" -Kushina

"Mom! Dad! I want you to know that my boyfriend is JJ." Surah smiled and went back to play with Sai and Ino leaving JJ with Minato and Kushina.

"Eh.." -Kushina

'Oh, this can't be good!' -Minato

"... Jj! yOu CAn't DAtE mY DAUGHTER! ONLY NARUTO CAN!!" Kushina yelled at JJ as he tremble and cried; Surah looking at the distance seeing JJ crying.

 **~Minato FlashBack End~**

'Just thinking back, it really scared me..' Minato thought; shiver went down his spine.

'Hmm? What's worry with dad.. oh well." Kurina went to her bedroom as she take out her phone to call Mikuni.

 **~Murshio~**

'Shit!! I have sēx with Kenji my middle school friend; and got mated! I don't remember much of what have happened!' Murshio thought, holding his hands on his head.

Kenji woken up and said with a smile,

"Good Morning, Murshio."

'Gahh?! Why am I blushing!'

"M-morning! Sorry gotta go!" Murshio tried to run out but, lets just say this.. Kenji is a bit of a yandere personality,

"Where. Do. You. Think. Your. Going? MuRShiO!" Kenji grab Murshio hands roughly not letting him go.

"Weren't we partners, Murshio? If we are then, you shall me with me forever!" Kenji ripped Murshios' clothing.

'Nononono! I hate it! It hurts! Stop it, I don't want it, Kenji!'

 **~Murshio FlashBack POV~**

"Bye guys!~" I said and went inside this strangers' house. But as soon as I got inside the house my body suddenly became weird, which I realize I'm in heat! I heard foot step, probably the guy that I was about to have fun with, this is not good.—

"Are you alright?" A soft voice said. I look up to see my old best friend, Kenji.

"K-kenji?"

"Hm? M-murshio? I knew it! It been long right??" Kenji hugged me, I was happy that it was him but I got this feeling that I should run away from him... like right now as fast as possible..

"Your in heat right? Lemme get the medicine and some water." Kenji said and left.

'That a relief that he's a beta.' I sighed in relief; Kenji cane back with the water and medicine? It doesn't look like the medicine I use before but.. forget it, there must be lot of different omega medicine; I drank the water, along with the medicine.

'Something feel weird, I'm getting hotter and hotter, my breathing gotten hard, and even my dīck is hard! What going on?!' I look up to find Kenji smiling,

'No.. are you seriously kidding me? I remember now! Kenji was a bit of a yandere, no he was a yandere back in middle! He even kill his girlfriend exes and those who goes near her! Is Kenji gonna kill me or—' I was cut out of thought when Kenji spoke, saying

"M~u~r~s~h~i~o.~ It has been 4 years since you transferred to a new school~ I miss you, my Murshio.~"

'What did he mean by "my Murshio"?!' I thought; Kenji licked my ear, down to my neck, to my body, and to my... pēnīs?!'

"N-no, wait K-kenji—?! Hnnn!!" I cum inside Kenji mouth, he swallowed all!

"...hy..."

"Hm?"

"Why... why are you doing this!" I cried with tears sliding out of my eyes.

"Because I love you since then, Murshio." He replied softly.

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN STOP DOING THIS!" I shouted at him, covering my eyes so I wouldn't see him.

"If I don't do this then... Your.Going.To.Be.Taken.Away!!"

"Hhyaaa!!—" I moaned when Kenji bitted my nape. Kenji harshly put two fingers inside my hole, going fast. I still have tears coming out, moaning, and shouting that it really hurts!

"Stop! Ahh~..!! It-! It really hurts, k-Kenji.." I cried harder and louder to see if he will ever stop.

"Ok. Your shouting is too loud, other people will hear you. So, luckily I have this tape. I'll tape your hands and mouth to keep you shut!" I couldn't said anytime, I was scared of him. He was such a loving and caring person in elementary, but now he's someone else. I don't want to see him sad nor do I want to see his.. I don't know what to do so I stop struggling.

"Ah? So you stop struggling huh. Then, I won't need to hold back– a-ahg! Your so tight!" He thrust inside of me, it hurts! I feel like dying right, but it feel good at the same time.FÜCK!!

He cum inside of me.. I fainted..

~Murshio FlashBack End~

"F-fine! If I—!! If I stay with you! Would you stop!" I said.

Kenji look up and reply with a smile saying, "Hai!"

'I made my biggest mistake!'

 **Third Person**

'I hate my life...' Naruto thought; Sasukes' arm around his waist.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Follow me in Wattpad.**


End file.
